emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Mokrah
Statistics Name: Mokrah Shadowhand Race: Orc Sex: Male Class: Warlock Guild: Wreckless Description Mokrah comes from the Shattered Hand Orcs, now corrupt and infused with Fel Magic. He is stooped over as his age is getting to him. Personality When people talk to him, they may think he is ignoring them. But he isn't. Though he may seem gruff he is infact kind and gentle. But when it comes to Allliance hurting any member of his Clan he gets really agitated and pised off. Generally tortures his opponents into submission and death. Typical qoute "Leave me alone. Or face torture and pain" History Once apart of the Fel hoard through the dark portal once medivh opened it. Mokrah ran off to find better things than his corrupt bretheren. He travelled through Azeroth in hopes on finding interesting people and escape the Fel Horde. He soon came upon Thrall running for his life in Hillsbrad Foothills. He decided to help him escape. This brought Thrall at ease at seeing another friendly orc in a strange world. Both set off and founded Ogrimmar, were Mokrah was named Chief Warlock to Thrall. Though in later years he was to be lost wondering aimlessly around. During Mannaroth's attack on the Horde, Mokrah had enlsaved one of Mannaroth's most trusted general's using him as a tool to fend of the legion while Thrall and Grom slaughtered Mannaroth. Later, during the Co-Alliance with the Night elves and Human, Mokrah was possessed by one of Archimonde's generals. Slaughtering Thousands of friend orcs amongst those he had counted as family, but nothing could have forseen a great tradgedy. Mokrah's son, Jor, challeneged his father not knowing his father was more skilled, was slain by his own fathers hands. Upon seeing this, the horde turned on Mokrah only to see the Fel Mist of one of Archimonde's geenrals sorrounding Mokrah...They knew they had to retreat. Therefore, Jaina Proodmore helped them escape..all but one. Years to come Mokrah grieved at the loss of his only son. Alll because he had a small arguement about who was better. He was ashamed to even show his face amongst Ogrimmar at all. Untill one day he ran into Thrall, out in the forest of Ashenvale on a quiet spiritual meditation. After a long chat between the two of them, Thrall asked Mokrah to accompany him back to Ogrimmar. Where Mokrah was treated to a Hero's welcome. For not only allowing them to escape with Jaina Proudmore but also providing the Horde with a victory over Archimonde. Mokrah felt relieved yet still griefed at murdering his own son. He was also further griefed when he found that the dark portal had been reopened and was allowing anyone to go and conquer outlands for the Horde. Mokrah felt more sorrow because now his once proud Shattered Hand Orcs, was now so corrupt that his Clan had been lost to fel magic forever. He later traversed to Shattrath City and claimed it as his new home and Claimed Sanctuary with Adal. For the Shattered Hand leader, Kargath had a death warrant on his head for leaving the clan. Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Warlock